


Small Town Antics (South Park x Reader)

by santaclaritaairbnb



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, South Park x Reader, south park - Freeform, sp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28720293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santaclaritaairbnb/pseuds/santaclaritaairbnb
Summary: Your father, brother, and you move to South Park, CO the summer before your junior year of high school. You're looking forward to a fresh new start. But after a run in with a familiar face at your new school, you're not sure how to proceed. Clyde, your new friend (and next door neighbor) becomes your personal wingman, your father falls in love with an infamous lady of South Park, and the boys/girls at your school don't know how to react to a new teen girl moving to their little mountain town. Who will you form friendly bonds with? Who will you end up becoming total enemies with? Who will you end up with? Will your dad ever stop flirting with questionable women? Anything can happen in South Park!
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Bebe Stevens, Craig Tucker/Thomas, Eric Cartman/Heidi Turner, Kenny McCormick/Reader, Kyle Broflovski/Reader, Stan Marsh/Reader, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger, Token Black/Nichole Daniels
Kudos: 16





	Small Town Antics (South Park x Reader)

-your POV-

“Attention family!!” Dad exclaimed, clutching the steering wheel. 

My father’s unnecessary excitement woke me up from an amazing dream. I rubbed my eyes as he began to continue his speech. 

“We are officially one hour away from the resort! Can I get a what-what!?” 

My younger brother gave him a flat “what...what?” 

“Loving the enthusiasm, Cameron! Your turn y/n. Can I get a what-what?!” 

“Um...what-what?” I said a little less enthusiastically than my brother.

“Atta girl,” Dad responded. He was really looking forward to the Aspen ski resort trip that he booked. He wanted to take my brother and me to a nice part of Colorado so we could get to know what it was like before we officially moved there. We weren’t moving to a nice part of Colorado though, we were moving to a small town just outside of Breckenridge. The name of the town: South Park. Dad had gotten a new job for the United States Geological Survey and their lab was located in the small town. My brother and I were less than thrilled to be leaving our home town.

Dad, on the other hand, was ready to get out of our hometown. A year ago, almost to the date, my mother decided to give up on being a mom. She ran off with some young, rich, man from Italy that she met online. She didn’t bother to call us and tell us where she went. It took a bit of snooping from Dad and myself to find out who she actually ran off with and where she ended  
up. My Dad was always the good, responsible parent though. He played the role of mom and dad. Mom would be too wine drunk to drive me to piano lessons or Cameron to soccer practice. Or she would’ve taken too much Valium to attend my musicals or Cameron’s robotics club meets. She was always complaining about how she settled for a family life when she could’ve been rich and hot. When she would treat Dad like shit, I would lose my temper, she would cry, I would scream, Dad would stand in between us, and Cam would stand behind me. We were dysfunctional and I hated it. I loathed her. I couldn’t stand to see such a monster walk all over my angel of a dad. 

I looked over to the driver's seat at my father. I noticed the new wrinkles that had only recently appeared on his face. It must’ve been the stress of Mom leaving and moving that caused them to invade my fathers forehead and outer eyes. I remembered him telling my brother and me how important this new start was. Although we weren’t thrilled to be moving, we understood how much a new start would benefit all of us mentally, socially, and monetarily.  
I saw the huge wooden lodge appear in the distance and sat up straight in my seat. I heard my brother save his game and start to shuffle in the backseat. Dad turned into the lodge with a huge smile on his face. I admired the mountain range. It was mid July, so the snow was only on the peaks of the mountain tops rather than the ground. The man working valet opened my door and helped me out of the truck. The fresh summer breeze swallowed me whole and the smell of pine drifted through the air. 

“Y/n, could you check us in please,” Dad said with a groan as he lifted some luggage out of the trunk and on to a baggage cart. 

I walked through the automatic doors and into the lobby of the lodge. It was nice and cool inside, and it was decorated to the nines. There were chandeliers hanging from the tall ceilings, paintings of Colorado wildlife on the walls, and ambient music played throughout the establishment. I made my way to the front desk and put my elbows on top of the counter. 

“Welcome to McConnel’s Ski Resort and Spa, I’m Mabel,” a stocky woman said to me in a soothing voice that suited the hotel well, “Are you checking in?” 

“Yes ma’am, I’m checking in for Rick L/n,” I responded and looked out at my father and brother. They started to roll the baggage cart into the lobby. Dad came up behind me and gave me a good ol’ fashioned “dad slap” to the back. 

“Hello! I am Rick L/n. My daughter just came in to start the check-in process for me!” He gave the front desk lady, Mable, a hearty laugh. She smiled and blushed as she typed on her computer more. Ever since mom left, Dad had been flirting with every woman over 35 who breathed. I looked over to Cameron and he just shrugged. 

“Room four twelve,” Dad read off of the keycard. He gave my brother and I our own card. “Don’t lose it,” he said as he began to roll our baggage to the elevator. 

We settled into our room, unpacked, and each laid in our separate rooms. A long day on the road was sure to drain the hell out of anyone. I turned on the TV and watched an Ad about the lodge. They offered tons of different activities during the day like white water rafting, hikes, ATV rides, and even zip lining. This led me to put my shoes back on and explore the area. 

“Bye guys, I’m gonna check this place out. Call me if you need me.” I said as I left our room. I grabbed a pamphlet that had a map of where everything was. I didn’t know if I should check out a hiking trail first or the spa. I ended up walking around the building for about 30 minutes. I got caught in a few dead ends but found a way out everytime. After awhile I caught a glimpse of the sunset and made my way outside. The back of the lodge had a huge open grass field. There were fire pits, grills, benches, and seating scattered throughout the yard. I mosied on up to a bench and sat criss cross on it. The view was spectacular. Purple and orange skies decorated with pale pink cotton candy clouds framed by huge pine trees was right out in front of me. It looked like a painting. I put in my headphones and turned on some music to match the vibe. I sat and stared. I just admired the view and didn’t think about moving away, my dad embarrassingly flirting with the lady at the front desk, or the anxiety of moving into a new school junior year. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. I was one with my surroundings. 

Next thing I knew, a figure was approaching me. I grabbed my phone and looked down at it. If I can’t see them, they can’t see me, I thought. Then, there was a hand waving in front of my face. My eyes rose and met a pair of steel blue ones.


End file.
